


The Human Professor: Home for the Holidays (2016)

by IvanW



Series: The Professor-Cadet [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Brief Mentions of Starfleet Academy, Christmas, Compromise, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Holidays, Husbands, Light Spanking, Love, M/M, Romance, Sequel, Series, Snow, Thanksgiving, Traditions, Winter Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: This is my promised Holiday story involving the Kirk and Spock from The Human Professor





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> The original story, The Human Professor, can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5642542/chapters/12994432).
> 
> [ ](https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-VwtRhl54HqE/Wxrni2VpGqI/AAAAAAAACgU/f8SLcV-hPFIT3UexdHNtktkla0uszgE0wCLcBGAs/s1600/glassses.jpg)

Jim stepped inside the apartment and immediately pulled his too heavy book bag off his shoulder and set it in the nearest living room chair.

 “Spock?”

There was no verbal answer and no answer along their bond. Jim knew that meant his husband was not yet home.

And that was still a really odd concept.

He walked down the hallway to their bedroom, already yanking his red cadet’s uniform off over his head.

He had the luxury of that now that he had gone to wearing special contacts instead of the glasses he used to wear. Jim being allergic to just about everything in the known universe, had trouble with anything that corrected his vision. But a few months ago, Bones had found contacts Jim could wear instead of the glasses. At night he generally took them off and switched to the glasses.

Jim grabbed a pale green t-shirt out of his dresser and put it on. He toed off his boots—they hurt his damn feet still—and the socks with them. All socks did was make his feet sweat. Finally he changed out of his cadet pants to some loose fitting gray lounging pants. Or that was what his mom called them when she’d sent them to him.

He was about to exit the bedroom when he noticed the folded note on his pillow. Leave it to Spock to use a paper note.

_“I will not be home for dinner as I have arranged to dine with other members of the scientific academia. I picked up more of that Christmas tea you like. It is in the cupboard._

_Spock”_

So he was on his own for dinner. Great. Jim knew just what he’d have. Likely Spock would give him hell for it later, but it would be too late.

Once in the kitchen he started the water for his Christmas tea. He couldn’t help but feel a little bubble of warmth that Spock had purchased more for him. Christmas was still a month away but Jim liked the orange spicy clove taste of the tea.

As he dished out the chocolate peanut butter ice cream that would be his dinner, Jim eyed the PADD sitting on the coffee table in the living room. There was no help for it. He was going to have to do it.

So he trudged out to the living room with his ice cream and tea and folded himself up on the couch to get ready. Jim was fairly certain Spock had purposely made dinner plans with his colleagues for this night to avoid this very thing. His husband wouldn’t admit it though.

When his mom appeared on the screen, Jim smiled. It wasn’t even forced. Not really.

“Hi Mom.”

“There you are! I was starting to think I’d have to notify Starfleet security that my son was missing.”

He barely repressed an eye roll. “I just got home from classes.”

“Where’s Spock?”

“He had another engagement.”

She nodded. “That explains the big bowl of ice cream. Is that your dinner, James Tiberius?”

“”Sure is.” Jim’s smile widened. “It’s good too. And you’re too far away to do anything about it.”

“You’re still a bratty little boy.” But she returned the smile. “Thanksgiving is next week.”

Jim picked up his tea. “Uh-huh.”

“Are you and Spock coming to Riverside?”

“For Thanksgiving? No. Mom, he’s a vegetarian. He’s not going to eat a big turkey dinner with all the fixings.”

“Hmm. How did you of all people marry a vegetarian? You were gumming chicken legs when you were six months.”

Jim did roll his eyes this time. He’d heard that nonsensical story for years. “I married him because he seduced me with his wicked Vulcan ways.”

“Well, that I do know. If you aren’t coming here for Thanksgiving, what are you doing then?”

“I really hadn’t thought about it,” Jim admitted.

“What flavor is that anyway?”

“Chocolate peanut butter.”

“It’s all over your face,” his mom said. “What do you mean you haven’t thought about it? It’s Thanksgiving for Heaven’s sake.”

He shrugged. “Had a lot on my mind.”

“Like what? You’re not having trouble with Spock, are you? You’ve only been married a few months.”

“No, I am not having trouble with Spock. Sheesh. I’ve got the academy and all that, you know. Plus I’m tutoring students in physics.”

“You have to do something for Thanksgiving.”

“All right, fine. I’ll invite Bones over and we’ll have a chicken or something and Spock can have veggies.”

His mom shook her head. “You can have chicken any day. Get a small turkey for you and Leonard.”

“It just seems like a fuss for—”

“It’s tradition. Get a turkey. I’ll send you a grocery list for what you need to buy.”

Jim sighed. “Fine. Okay.”

“Now that I have that out of the way…Christmas.”

“What about it?”

“You said you’d come for Christmas.”

Jim dug into his bowl of ice cream. “Did I?”

“You certainly did. You and Spock. And Leonard, too. Bring him.”

“He may have other plans.”

“He doesn’t. I already checked with him.”

“Mom!”

“Don’t argue with me. You get three weeks off from the academy. I already checked. You, Spock, and Leonard are coming here. We’ll get a tree, decorate, do all that Christmas stuff.”

Jim blew out a breath. “What’s dad think about all this?”

“He’s excited.”

Jim eyed her. “Excited? Dad?”

“He’s already bought ugly Christmas sweaters.”

“Um. How many is he going to wear?”

His mom grinned wide. “Just one. He’s bought one for the three of you too.”

“Wait. What?”

She waved her hand. “It’ll be fine. You’ll all look so cute. Don’t forget to pack warm clothes.”

Jim huffed. “I grew up there, Mom. I know what it’s like there. “

“Well, since you never come, you might have forgotten.”

“Oh brother,” he muttered.

“Anyway, Dad says he’s going to wait for you boys to help him put the outside lights on the house, too. “ She rubbed her hands together. “It’s going to be great.”

“Doubtful.”

“What was that, Jimmy?”

“Nothing, Mom. Okay. Um Christmas.”

Jim was sitting on the couch, staring into his third bowl of ice cream, when Spock opened the door to their apartment.

Spock’s gaze zeroed in on Jim. “How many bowls of ice cream have you eaten?”

“This is the third one,” Jim admitted.

Spock walked over to the couch and took the bowl out of Jim’s hands. “You are stress eating.”

Jim grimaced and rubbed his stomach. “My gut hurts.”

“It is no wonder. And your face is covered in chocolate ice cream.”

Jim mumbled.

“What?”

“Chocolate peanut butter ice cream,” Jim said louder.

“Very well. Your face is covered in chocolate peanut butter ice cream.”

Jim tilted his head back and looked up at his husband. “You look good.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “Thank you.”

“Too bad my stomach is killing me.” Jim groaned. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

“I apologize.”

“Why?”

Spock sat down next to Jim and he made to move as though he intended to take Jim into his arms but then stopped when he took in Jim’s gooey ice cream covered face and hands. He even scooted back a little. “I should have been here during your conversation with your mother.”

Jim smirked. “You skipped out on purpose.”

Spock avoided Jim’s gaze. “That was not my intention.”

“It most certainly was. My little lying Vulcan who isn’t supposed to lie. Serves you right, though.”

“What does?”

“We’re going to have an old fashioned Kirk Christmas in Riverside.”

Spock tilted his head. “What exactly is an old fashioned Kirk Christmas?”

Jim shook his head. “Hell if I know.”


	2. Preparations

“So we’re shopping for what now?”

Jim eyed Bones as he grabbed a grocery cart at the front of the store. “Thanksgiving.”

“This isn’t your idea.”

Jim pushed his glasses up his nose and sighed. He had decided to forgo the contacts tonight as he’d had them in until pretty late the night before. His eyes ended up getting kind of red. “No, it’s Mom’s. She said if we weren’t going there for Thanksgiving we had to have our own here.”

“We’re already going there for Christmas.”

“I know. I tried to say you and I would just have like a chicken but she wouldn’t go for that. And before you suggest we just pretend to have a turkey, she wants pictures.”

Bones smirked as they reached the produce section. “Of course she does. What are you feeding your husband?”

“Yams. Um…haricot verts.”

“Can’t you just say green beans?”

“No.” Jim stopped before a bin of loose haricot verts and started bagging them. “Rolls. He can eat bread. So those. He can have the mashed potatoes just none of the turkey gravy.”

Bones picked up several yams and a bag of potatoes. “Gonna make gravy from scratch or use a mix?”

“Homemade of course from the turkey drippings.”

“Ever made it?”

“No. But I’m a genius.” Jim grinned. “I think I can figure it out.”

Bones rolled his eyes and followed Jim to the meat department.  

Jim peered at his list. “Oh shoot. Cranberries.”

“Cranberries?”

“Yeah, Spock can eat those too.”

Bones leaned against a display case. “Does he even like them?”

“Who knows. I doubt he’s ever had them. But it’s traditional. She says here not the gelatinous crap in the can but buy a bag of real cranberries and make the cranberry sauce from that.” Jim glanced at Bones. “Go back to the produce department and get cranberries.”

“Me?”

“Yes. In fact, you can even make them. Now go go.”

Jim stopped at the open meat case where the turkeys were. They all looked huge to him. Maybe that was because there was only two of them eating turkey. Whatever. He could do this. Why he was doing it? Well, hell. He didn’t know. Cause his mommy said so. He was a grown ass married man.

He picked up the smallest one he could find and it was still ten pounds.

Bones returned with a bag of cranberries which he waved in Jim’s face. “What else?”

“We should make a pumpkin pie I guess. Or sweet potato. Mom says it’s up to us.”

“Let’s go with the sweet potato,” Bones said.

“Okay.” Jim bit his lip and continued on with the store.

****

“Spock, oh God.” He clutched at his pillow as Spock thrust inside him. Spock leaned over and bit Jim’s neck. 

Suddenly Spock froze.

“Spock?”

“Shh.”

Jim frowned.

Then he heard pounding.

On the door.

“What the hell?”

Spock withdrew from him and rose from their bed. He immediately began to pull on his pants. Jim groaned and did the same, grabbing his glasses, and following Spock from their bedroom.

Spock reached the door and peered through the peephole.

Jim saw his shoulders tense and then straighten. “Who is it?”

“Your parents.”

“My…what?”

Spock stepped away from the door and let Jim take his place. He peered through the hole.

“Oh my God.”

Jim exchanged a rather panicked look with Spock and then wrenched open the door. “Mom? Dad?”

“Jimmy!” His mom exclaimed throwing her arms around him. “Surprise!”

“I’ll say.” Jim pushed her away. “Mom! I’ve got no shirt on.”

“I can see that.” She eyed him critically and then she glanced at Spock who also had no shirt on. “Neither does Spock.”

“If you will excuse me I will rectify that.” Spock walked away leaving Jim to his parents. He’d totally get even later.

“What’s that on your neck?”

“Win, what do you suppose it is?” Jim’s father asked, rolling his eyes. “We’ve obviously interrupted something. I told you we should have told them we were coming.”

“Oh.” Jim’s mother blushed. “Oh. Well. I, uh, wanted to surprise them.”

Dad smirked. “You certainly have.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Since you couldn’t come to Riverside for Thanksgiving we’ve come to you.” Mom smiled brightly.

Spock returned then and handed Jim a shirt.

“Our bags are in the hallway.”

Jim pulled the shirt over his head, knocking his glasses askew. “Bags?”

“Yes. We’re staying with you, of course,” Mom replied.

Spock reached over and straightened Jim’s glasses.

“With-with us?”

“Just until Sunday, dear.”

“Just until…” Jim looked to Spock.

“Welcome to our home,” Spock said calmly.  


	3. Thanksgiving

 Jim watched Spock get ready for bed in the bathroom. The hall bathroom, which was their extra guest bathroom. The one connected to their bedroom was currently being used by his parents. As was their bedroom.

“Told you we should have gotten a two-bedroom.”

“At the time when choosing our apartment it was less expensive to choose the more practical one-bedroom unit,” Spock said with that eerie calm he’d taken on ever since the arrival of Jim’s parents. He had shaving cream all over his face and he was very carefully using his straight razor to remove the stubble.

“Well, and now here we are stuck sleeping on the couch bed in the living room.” Jim sighed. “Do you know how uncomfortable those things are?”

“We will manage.”

“Well. Yes. I know we will.” Jim pointed to Spock’s jaw. “You missed a spot.”

“Your father did offer to get a hotel room.”

“Which would have been practically impossible this late for the holiday. And it’s not like I can put them out on the street.” Jim took the razor from Spock, leaned over and carefully swiped at the missed spot.

“Thank you,” Spock replied softly. He rinsed off the razor and then his face. “I am not complaining, ashayam.”

“You should.” Jim kissed the corner of Spock’s mouth. “They’ve always been unbelievable pushy like this.”

“They are your parents and they are welcome in our home.” Spock’s dark eyes were warm and soft. “I am certain you would welcome my parents also.”

“Yeah, of course. But I bet they’d never pull this.”

Spock inclined his head. “Likely not.”

He reached over then and pulled Jim’s shirt off over his head and set it to the side. He then picked up Jim’s t-shirt he wore to bed which had the words, _Physicists Do It With Uniform Harmonic Motion_.

Jim smiled and pulled the shirt on. “Thanks, honey.” He’d already put on his pajama bottoms which had a bunch of Starfleet command symbols.

Spock wore one of his usual sleeping robes. He looked gorgeous and sexy in it, but unfortunately, Jim wasn’t allowed to think about his husband that way right now.

They brushed their teeth, side by side, in the too cramped space and then exited the bathroom.

“There you are!” His mother appeared. “Listen, I’ve set the alarm so I can get that turkey in the oven in the morning.”

“Okay.”

“You two need anything?” she asked.

Jim tried not to frown at the idea he was being asked if he needed anything in his own home. _Patience, Jim. Try not to pop a vein_. It occurred to him those were thoughts coming from Spock rather than him. But really he supposed they were similar thoughts.

“No, Mom. Goodnight. And say goodnight to Dad, too.”

He waited for her to disappear into their bedroom and close the door before he tugged Spock toward the already made sofa bed that had been set up with their pillows and extra blankets too. Spock got cold.

“It is only until Sunday,” Spock reminded him.

“ _Four nights_. Ugh.” Jim took off his glasses and set them on the table beside the bed.

He got in on his usual side and waited for Spock to do the same. He scooted closer and held out his fingers for Spock, who met them without hesitation. They usually fell asleep this way.

“Goodnight, babe.”

“Goodnight, Jim.”

****

He woke to the sound of pots and pans clanging together in his kitchen. Spock’s eyes were still closed.

With a sigh, he got out of the lumpy bed, tucked the covers around his husband, grabbed his glasses, and went to the bathroom to relieve himself. When he entered the kitchen, his mom was stuffing the turkey.

“Good morning, sweetie. Didn’t mean to wake you.” She pecked him on the cheek.

“You’re making noise not far from my temporary bedroom.”

She smiled. “There is that. What time is Leonard coming?”

“Like 11 or so.” She had the coffee started so at least  there was that, Jim thought, as he poured himself a strong cup.

“You two are getting along all right?”

“Me and Bones?” Jim asked as he added cream.

Mom chuckled. “No, silly. You and your husband.” She shook her head. “I still can’t believe my baby is married. And to a Vulcan.”

“What’s wrong with Vulcans?”

“Nothing, obviously. I adore Spock. And that’s not what I meant. I don’t know. I was starting to think you didn’t really like anyone enough to, well you know.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “We’re certainly not going to talk about that.”

“Anyway, I’m thrilled by the whole thing. Maybe someday you two will even give us babies.”

Jim lowered his coffee mug from his lips as he was about to take a drink. “Guys, Mom. No uterus.”

Mom rolled _her_ eyes this time. “I know all about your equipment, Jimmy. I used to diaper you and bathe you. There are ways. Surrogates. Adoptions. It would be nice is all.”

“Er yeah. We’re both intending to have careers in Starfleet. I doubt a bunch of kiddies running around is in our future.”

“Not for the foreseeable one anyway,” she agreed. “There. Ready to go into the oven. Open it up for me, would you?”  

Jim went to the oven and opened the door as his mom put the roasting pan, full of turkey, into the oven.

She washed her hands and then turned to Jim and hugged him. “Thank you for letting us come.”

“I didn’t have much of a choice,” Jim mumbled.

She squeezed him. “Are you happy?”

“Yes, Ma.”

She pulled back and smiled. “Well, then that’s what I’m thankful for. And now let's get started on the pie!"


	4. Black Friday

“What do you think your father would like?” Mom asked, pushing a cart along ahead of her as Jim walked beside her.

Outside it was raining. Not really hard or anything. Just sort of a dampening mist.

They were in a department store…Christmas shopping.

His Dad and Spock had gotten out of it. Lucky them. Spock had claimed he had Starfleet business. Funny, Jim sure didn’t recall him mentioning any Starfleet business before. And his father just said he was going to watch games all day.

“Dad? I don’t know. If you don’t know what he’d like, how would I?”

“Because he’s your father.”

Jim shrugged. “I can’t even recall what I gave him as a kid. Don’t remember if he ever even liked any of it.”

“I’m sure he did.” She stopped by a men’s plaid shirt, pursing her lips. “What about Spock?”

“Oh, he wouldn’t know what to get Dad either.”

She threw him a look. “I mean what are you getting him?”

This forced a laugh out of Jim. “Getting him for what?”

“Christmas, you ninny.”

“He’s a Vulcan.”

“No kidding.” She took the shirt off the rack and held it up. “What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Well. They don’t do holidays. Gifts and shit like that.”

“They don’t?”

“No.”

“So, he’s not getting you anything?”

Jim frowned. “I don’t think so. No.”

“Come closer. I want to see how this looks.” Jim stepped closer as she held the shirt in front of him. “Even if he doesn’t give you a present, you should maybe give him something.”

“Like what?”

“You know your husband better than me.” She shook her head. “I don’t know. Maybe.” She flung the shirt into the cart.

“Speaking of my husband.” Jim followed after her as she moved to another part of the menswear department.

“Yes?”

“Mom, I love you and Dad. You know that.”

“I sense a but.”

“But…I would have really appreciated some kind of notice or indication that you were coming ahead of time. I love having you. I do. Spock does too. But we weren’t prepared and it would have been nice to be. I’m not a kid anymore.”

“Yes, I know. You’re right, of course. The thing was I wanted it to be a surprise, so how could I tell you?” She sighed wistfully and stopped by pajama sets. “It’s been years since any of us have even spent Thanksgiving together. You and Sam were just boys. And now he’s off doing his thing. And you’re off doing your thing. Nobody comes up to spend any holidays with us now. I can’t even remember the last time either of you even contacted me on a holiday.” She glanced away. “I know it’s sentimental nonsense. You’ve never cared about the holidays. And now with Spock…you care even less.”

“Mom.”

“I know it’s stupid.”

Jim sighed and put his hand on her arm. “It’s not stupid.”

“No?”

“No. And I want to spend them with you, when I can. Sometimes I’m just not available. Sam, too. But I will be this year. And it was nice to have you guys here. But it would have been even nicer to know about it.” He smiled and pecked her cheek. “Spock and I are really not big on surprises. Okay?”

She nodded and smiled back at him. “Okay. Now, help me pick out presents. There’s so much better shopping in San Francisco.”

****

“Hey.”

Jim turned from getting creamer out of the fridge to look at his dad. He was proud of himself for not jumping a foot in the air, for the man made no more noise than a damn mouse.

“Hey yourself.”

His dad grinned and then clapped Jim on the shoulder. “Got some good news for you.”

“Yeah?” Jim asked warily.

“Sure thing. Your mom and I are leaving tomorrow instead of Sunday.”

Jim stared at his dad.

“Did you hear me?”

“Maybe.” Jim shook his head. “I thought you weren’t returning home until then.”

“I talked her into a day early. You complaining?”

“No. Definitely not.” Jim felt his face heat. “Not that it’s not been great. You know.”

Dad smirked. “I know. Still, consider this an early Christmas present. You’re a good kid.”

“Not a kid.”

“To me you are. My kid. Now move out of the way. I want a turkey sandwich and a piece of pumpkin pie.”

****

“How was your day of shopping with your mother?” Spock asked Jim as he watched Jim dry off from his shower in the hall bathroom.

“Fine. I mean, she dragged me everywhere, but it was cool. We went out for burgers.”

“There was plenty of food leftover here.”

“Yep.” Jim grinned. “Hand me my bottoms, will you?”

Spock picked up Jim’s pajama bottoms. “Should I be giving these to you?”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Ass is closed while those two are here.” He snatched the pants from Spock and stepped into them, one-footing as he did. “They’re leaving tomorrow.”

“So your father informed me. I do not believe your mother was pleased.”

“She’ll get over it. After all we’re spending three weeks in Riverside.” Jim shivered and pulled on his t-shirt. He stepped close to Spock, fisting his hands in the folds of Spock’s sleeping robe. “I love you. So much.” He crushed his lips to Spock’s.

Spock returned the kiss, long and slow, his breath hitching after a moment. “If you do not wish me to attack you, you will cease kissing me with that level of intensity.”

“Hmm.” Jim touched his fingers to Spock’s. Rubbing them along Spock’s long digits. “How about that? That too intense too?”

“Ashayam,” Spock gasped.

Jim grinned triumphantly. “Guess it was. Where are my glasses?”

“Here.” Spock placed them on Jim’s head, adjusting them on his face. “I love you also.”

“You must. You put up with the Kirks.”

“Yes.” Spock pulled him close. “And one Kirk in particular.”

Jim closed his eyes. “Maybe if we just lock the door—”

“Jim.”

“I know.” He sighed and pulled away. “Tea before bed?”

“Yes. And cookies.”

Jim laughed. “Gingerbread?”

“Affirmative.”

“You are so cute.” Jim grabbed his hand and opened the bathroom door. Married life was good.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay next update on this will be sometime in December when Jim, Spock, and Bones head to Riverside for the Winter/Christmas Break.  
> This is going to be my only holiday story this year. Just don't have time for another. Enjoy!


	5. Almost Time

“As you know, Jim and I are spending the winter break in Riverside with his parents,” Spock told his mother. She had contacted him a short time ago to speak face to face.

“Oh, yes. Did you make sure to pack warm clothing?”

“I had to purchase suitable attire first. Which I did this morning with Jim’s assistance.”

“Where is he now?”

Spock shrugged slightly. “I am not certain. After we returned from shopping, he muttered something that sounded like ‘Batman smells’ and then announced he was going back out again. Alone.” Spock reached for his teacup. “Honestly, I thought this time was supposed to be a time of merriment, but Jim has been quite bad tempered of late.”

“Oh?” His mother leaned back in her chair, pulling a shawl around her shoulders. “What ails him?”

“I believe it is the fact we are going to Riverside.”

“When do you leave?”

“On Monday. We were advised that Jim’s father would require our assistance with decorating the outside of the house. Ugly Christmas sweaters were mentioned as well.”

Mother laughed. “I’m sorry I’ll have to miss it. But I accompanied your father to Great Britain where we shall stay for the next three months. It’s lovely but a little cooler than I am used to. Back to Jim. Have you made attempts to cheer him up?”

“Indeed. Last night I attempted to persuade him into one of his most favorite activities and he declared he had a headache. Which is not at all like him.”

Mother covered a smile. “Perhaps he really had one.”

“That has never stopped that activity before.” Spock sipped his tea. “He has been swearing approximately four point two times more often than is his usual practice.”

“Approximately.”

“Indeed. And he has been most…snappish.”

“Jim? Oh, but he’s such a love.”

“Agreed. Most of the time. But he was growing quite impatient with me earlier today while we were shopping. I am beginning to believe we should have refused the invitation to spend Christmas with his parents.”

“They really did not seem that horrible to me.”

“Nor me. However, they are not my parents. Jim shares a more personal, intimate knowledge of them and is better able to make that determination.”

“A very diplomatic thing to say, Spock. Marriage agrees with you.”

“We are also in agreement there. We have already made our commitment to spend the time with the Kirks, however, so we will just have to make the best of it.”

“Well, I don’t need to ask you how your studies are going at the Academy. I know you are the top of your classes.”

“Yes,” Spock agreed. While he would not brag about such accomplishments, it was factually correct to state that it was true.

The front door opened behind him and a rather noisy Jim entered.

“Ah, there’s your husband,” Mother exclaimed.

Jim, who had changed to his glasses, stepped over to Spock’s terminal, holding what appeared to be a pizza box. He had offered her a smile. “Good evening, Amanda. It’s great to see you.”

“And you as well, Jim. You’re looking as handsome as ever.”

Jim blushed and said his thanks and then excused himself.

“I should let you go as well, Spock. Contact me when you’re settled at Jim’s parents’ home.”

“I will. Goodbye, Mother.”

Spock got up and went into the kitchen. Besides the pizza box, Jim appeared to have made several other purchases. He opened the lid of the pizza to discover it was the plain cheese he had expected.

“You are well?”

“Oh, yeah. I’m fine. Glad you got to talk to your mom. At least she’s normal.”

Spock could not deny she was so he did not bother. And besides he figured it was one of those ‘rhetorical’ things Jim was fond of saying.

“What else did you purchase while you were out?”

“Some eggnog. Some ice cream. Some more veggies for you.” Jim leaned against the counter. “I think I’m coming down with the flu.”

“The flu?”

“I feel all achy and sick to my stomach. I’m thinking maybe we shouldn’t go and expose everyone.”

Spock barely suppressed his sigh. He came to Jim and put his arms around him. “Ashayam. There is nothing wrong with your health.”

Jim pouted a little. “Are you sure? Because I feel a little feverish.”

“I am certain.”

“Okay. I also bought some presents.”

“For your parents?”

“Yes, my whole family.” Jim looked away then and there was something in his tone that alarmed Spock. “Bones too.”

 _My whole family_. 

But-but Spock did not know anything about giving gifts. His mother had never received any that he recalled from his father and certainly not from Spock. She’d always had everything she needed. Gifts would be illogical.

Jim was looking at him again and rather strangely.  “Are you okay, Spock?”

“Yes,” he said faintly. “What are your plans for tomorrow?”

Jim shrugged as he moved out of Spock's arms. “I hadn’t really thought about it. Did you want to do something?”

“I-I have an errand I must do.”

“Okay. Want me to come along?”

“No!”

Jim, who’d been about to pour himself a glass of the eggnog, raised both his brows. “Well fine.”

“It is something I must do on my own,” Spock said in a softer tone. “And I apologize for shouting.”    

“All right.” Jim smiled. “You sure you are all right?”

Spock pulled Jim into his arms. “You are my husband. Of course I am all right.”

“Hmm. I’m too smart to fall for that, remember?”

“I am fully cognizant of your brilliance.”

“Want some pizza?”

Spock’s hands slipped down to rest on Jim’s bottom. “Can it be reheated?”

Jim frowned. “Yeah, I guess so. Why?”

Spock squeezed Jim’s ass, arching an eyebrow.

Jim’s eyes widened. “Oh.” His tongue darted out to trace his lips. “Did you want to—”

“Yes.” He pulled Jim toward the bedroom.

 

The next morning Spock stood outside a very large store.

He pulled out his communicator.

“I need your help.”

****

“You all ready, kid?”

Jim sighed as he stuffed his spare pillow into his suitcase. His mother wouldn’t know a decent firm pillow if her life depended on it. Her pillows were always too squishy. “I guess so, Bones.”

“You’re going for Christmas, Jim, not your execution.”

“I know that.”

Bones snorted. “Do ya?”

“Sort of.” Jim grinned. “I love them, you know? But God they’re pains in my ass.”

“All families are, Jimmy. But we love them anyway. Speaking of. Where’s your hobgoblin?”

“I don’t know. He said he had stuff to do.”

“Maybe he’s getting you a present.” Bones smirked.

Jim laughed. “Spock? I doubt it.”

“Didn’t you get him stuff?”

“Well, yeah. Mom kind of said I should. Which yeah. I don’t want him to be left out. But I don’t expect him to get me anything. This isn’t his thing. I’m just glad he’s coming along and didn’t say, ‘see you when you get back’.”

“Not likely. He barely lets you out of his sight. Kind of sickening.”

“You’re just jealous you don’t have a Spock.”

“One to a customer,” Bones cracked. “Think they really bought us ugly Christmas sweaters?”

“Oh yeah.” Jim laughed again. “And if I know Dad…mine is the ugliest.”

Bones grinned. “I have to admit, I’m kind of looking forward to this.”

“You’re a sick man, Bones. A sick man.”    


	6. Ugly Christmas Sweaters

“Oh, God. There she is,” Jim complained as he stepped off the shuttle with his husband and Bones. He clutched at Spock’s arm.

“She did say she would meet us,” Spock reminded him in that gentle voice he used when Jim was off his rocker.

“I know. I was hoping she’d forget.”

Bones snorted. “Not likely.” He eyed the bag of wrapped gifts Jim had slung around his shoulder. “I still say those are the ugliest wrapped things I’ve ever seen. Did you do them with your feet?”

“Oh, shut up. They look good.”

“Good?” Bones pointed at one wrapped in metallic green. “That one has a foot long piece of tape down the middle of it.”

“Well. The paper tore. So you gotta tape it, right? Why waste a perfectly good hunk of paper because of a little tear?”

“A little tear?” Bones asked, shaking his head. “That looks like one of San Francisco fault lines, Jimbo.”

Jim decided it was best to ignore Bones, especially since Spock was practically dragging him forward anyway. Spock was freakishly strong and Jim liked it. Like a lot.

“Where’s Dad?” he asked as his mother flung herself at him. Jim had no choice but to catch her.

“You know your father. He’s up on the roof putting Christmas lights on it. He couldn’t wait for you kids.”

“We’re not kids, Mom,” Jim reminded her as she moved on from him to hug Bones and then, somewhat to Jim’s amusement, a very stiff Spock.

“You’re kids to me.” She eyed Jim. “You look pale. Are you coming down with something?”

“See?” Jim said to Spock. “I told him I was getting sick.”

“My poor baby.” She grabbed him and pulled him forward with her away from Spock and Bones. “We’ll get you some tea and soup. Maybe you should go to bed.”

“Well…uh.”

“I’m actually a doctor, you know,” Bones said from behind them. “And he’s fine.”

His mother ignored him as she led the three of them to her car.

****

“Dad.”

George Kirk stood on top of the farmhouse roof, hands on his hips. Covering the roof were what seemed to Jim to be millions of tiny white lights. “Hey, son.”

“Thought you wanted to wait for us.”

“Why put off to tomorrow what you can do today. That’s what I always say,” his dad said.

Jim frowned. “You’ve never said that.”

“I might have if I wanted to.” George waved. “Spock. Leonard.”

 “Maybe you should come down now, Dad.”

“Good idea. I have your sweaters ready for you.”

“Ugh. Really? You’re really going to make us wear them?”

George laughed. “Of course. It’s cold and it’s Christmas. It’s the perfect time for them.” He took a step forward and began to teeter. “Uh-oh. Uh, uh, uh.” He waved his arms frantically.

“Dad!” Jim’s heart started to pound.

Then George straightened, completely steady on his feet, as he walked toward the ladder. “Ha ha. You’re too easy, Jimmy.”

Jim grimaced and shot Spock a look, who quirked a brow. Bones was busy chuckling beside him.

“I do like George,” Bones said.

George climbed down the ladder and landed on his feet, walking toward them. “You always fall for that falling off the roof trick.”

“One of these days you really will be and I’m not going to care,” Jim said sourly.

George clapped him on the shoulder. “You’ll care. You always care.” He pulled him into a bear hug. Then rubbed his knuckles on the top of Jim’s head. Jim hated that. “You look pale. Are you coming down with something?”

“See!” His mother cried as she walked back over to them. “My baby needs to go to bed.”

“After they get their sweaters.” George clapped Spock on the shoulder, jarring Spock from his rigid stance. “How are you doing there, Spock?”

Spock barely withheld a wince. “Fine, Mr. Kirk.”

“Oh, come on now, son. Don’t give me that ‘Mr. Kirk’ stuff. You should call me Dad.”

Jim hid a smile at the look on Spock’s face. “Um, yeah. Anyway, let’s get inside. It’s cold out here.”

George rubbed his knuckles along Bones’ head to, but Bones only laughed and followed him inside.

“God, this is going to be awful,” Jim whispered to Spock.

“I am certain that is an exaggeration,” Spock replied.

“Are you?”

Spock lifted his gaze to the roof just as every light on it suddenly lit up, shining bright enough to rival the sun. There was an old Christmas movie that came to Jim’s mind.

“Well…,” Spock said. “Not entirely certain.”

Once Jim and Spock were inside, Jim saw his dad poking in the bag of presents he’d brought with him.

“You never did learn how to wrap properly, did you, son?”

“Oh, leave him alone,” his mom said. “They look beautiful. I’ll just put them under the tree.”

“Maybe put a bow or two to cover all that tape the boy uses,” George suggested. “Now.” He rubbed his hands together and retrieved four boxes. He handed one to each of them and retained one for himself.

Jim noticed there was a ‘J” on his.

“Now we should all put these on right away,” his dad declared.

Jim opened his box. He rolled his eyes. “How come Mom doesn’t have to wear one?”

“She’s too pretty. Put it on.”

Jim glanced at Spock’s. Spock’s eyes were wide as he gazed down at the monstrosity in his hands.

Bones had already pulled his on over his head. “How do I look?”

“Like an idiot,” Jim replied.

“Hey!”

“Okay. Like a Christmas idiot.” Jim sighed and pulled his own on.

“That’s the spirit!”

“Still an exaggeration?” Jim asked his husband as Spock pulled on the sweater.

“No.” Spock smoothed down his mussed hair. “You are quite correct, ashayam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the sweaters:
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  [](https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-LLAPeLA8ssU/WFQdfhRAvTI/AAAAAAAACFc/jMHCuzpM3EUd4E5VXPsMwXRjVwnoF3wrQCLcB/s1600/George.jpeg)   
>    
> 
> 
>   
>  George's
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  [](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-_ArMGyy5Tag/WFQdiHhX3pI/AAAAAAAACFg/cMgyZrBsMT4QtjZiOodxB4Wu27Vt7XRqgCLcB/s1600/Bones.jpg)   
>    
> 
> 
>   
>  Bones'
> 
>   
>  [](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-CMxY20JgDsI/WFQdk2M5kGI/AAAAAAAACFk/HI4UhzOH1381LoYRcgFWl66btNp-DDrUACLcB/s1600/Spock%2527s.jpg)   
>    
> 
> 
>   
>  Spock's
> 
>   
>  [](https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-z5687AdQFqE/WFQdnOJd1CI/AAAAAAAACFo/ypRAGHTtX2wo32Qfwd1x3FkOJWLqrg1pwCLcB/s1600/Jim%2527s.jpg)   
>    
> 
> 
>   
> Jim's


	7. A Mother Knows

“This was your room as a child?” Spock asked Jim as he set down their bags in a square-shaped bedroom that contained a double-sized bed—definitely smaller than their bed at home—a dresser with a mirror attached to it, a walk in closet and two windows. One faced west and the other faced north. The ceiling looked a little strange, as though something had once been attached to it but since had been removed.

“Sure was.” Jim followed his gaze. “I used to have the solar system up there. You know, stars and planets. That sort of thing. Guess they took it down after I left. Sam’s room was bigger. The room Bones is staying in. Guess Mom thought I’d prefer to have this one.”

“It will work.”

“Going to be really close in that bed.”

“Most of the time I sleep on top of you anyway,” Spock replied. He was always cold and Jim was always hot. He used Jim as his own personal space heater.

“Sometimes we weren’t even here. We spent a lot of time on other planets surveying stuff for their jobs when we were kids.”

“That must have been fascinating to spend part of your childhood exploring other words.”

“Yeah but it also kind of sucked. You didn’t get to make many friends. And we usually had to share bedrooms and Sam smelled.” Jim laughed. He had a beautiful laugh.

Spock shook his head and drew Jim close. “You will have to be very quiet if we plan any extracurricular activities.”

Jim made a face. “Yeah. I don’t know about that. I mean, geez. We could maybe sneak away to the barn or something. There’s a loft up there.”

“In the snow?”

Jim laughed again. “It doesn’t snow in the barn, honey. And there are blankets and stuff. I used to go up there all the time when I was a kid. Alone of course. But Sam and Aurelan were always sneaking up there.”

Spock eyed Jim’s sweater. It had pizza and aliens on it. Old Earth’s idea of aliens anyway. It made absolutely no sense to Spock. And he really wanted to tear it off his husband. But instead, he leaned down slightly to capture Jim’s lips.

Jim let out a little groan that went straight to Spock’s groin. He fisted Spock’s sweater, pulling their bodies closer, their lips sliding against each other.

“Your glasses are steaming up, professor,” Spock murmured against Jim’s soft, entirely too kissable lips.

Jim’s mouth curved upward and his tongue came out to trace Spock’s lips.

“Oh! You shouldn’t do that!” Jim’s mother exclaimed from the doorway of the bedroom.

Spock instantly stepped away from a bright red Jim. It was like iced water had been thrown on them. From a bucket.

“Mom! He’s my husband.”

“I know that, silly. I was there at the wedding.” She bustled into the room carrying blankets and towels. “I figured you’d need more of everything. I just meant with Jim being sick…making out with Spock is probably not a good idea.”

“We weren’t making out,” Jim grumbled.

Winona laughed. “I know what making out looks like, Jim. I’ve even done it a few times with your father.”

“I could have died without that information.”

“Oh hush. There’s nothing wrong with your parents enjoying sex.” She set the blankets and towels down on the dresser. “I bet Spock’s does.”

“Ma’am?”

“Enjoy sex.” She shook her head. “Oh, don’t be embarrassed. I saw the way they look at each other. Your father especially.”

“Mom.”

“I know, I know. Shut up.”

“Well, yeah, would you?”

She put her hands on her hips. “You, young man, are going to bed.”

“Wait, what?” Jim looked to Spock for help, but Spock had not yet recovered from talk of his parents, and he was not helping. This was Jim’s mother. Surely she was his problem.

“You’re sick! I have chicken soup on the stove, which I’ll bring to you when it’s done.” She walked over to the bed and pulled the covers down. “Get in.”

“Mom, I’m not—”

“I’m your mother. I know when you’re sick. Get those shoes off and get into bed.”

Once more his mate looked toward him for support or guidance, Spock was not sure which.

“Perhaps—”

Winona eyed him with a definite glare. “I can put you to bed too.”

Spock closed his mouth.

She pushed Jim down so that he was sitting on the bed. “Off with those shoes.”

Jim looked downright mulish, but he reached down and removed his shoes.

“Where are your socks?”

“I don’t like socks,” Jim said with his bottom lip definitely poking out.

She tsked. “Your feet will freeze here, dummy. Get into bed.”

This time Jim didn’t argue and got into bed, with the pillows plumped up behind him. She tucked the sheets and blankets around him. She put her hand to his forehead.

“Yes. You definitely feel too hot. Fever.”

With a slight frown, Spock moved to the other side of the bed. He put his hand on Jim’s forehead, ignoring the glare from his husband. “You do seem to have an elevated temperature.”

“See,” Winona said, triumphantly.

“What’s going on here?” Leonard asked from the doorway.

“Jim is sick,” she replied. “I’m putting him to bed.”

“Bed? What? No way. Your dad wants help with the lawn ornaments. You’re just faking it.”

“He’s not faking,” Winona insisted.

“And I say he is. Remember, Wy. I’m actually a doctor,” Leonard said with a shake of his head. “Get up, Jim. There’s no way Spock and I are getting stuck doing this without your help.”

“Well, good. Because I didn’t want to stay in bed anyway.” Jim tossed aside the covers and rose to his feet. “I told her I’m not—” He stopped. Put his hand to his face.

“Jim?” Spock took a step toward him.

“Oh for pity’s sake, cut it out, Jim.”

Jim pitched forward and fell on the rug at Winona’s feet, face first.


	8. Traditions

Jim came to with his father’s face mere inches from his. Jim yelped.

“Dad! Jesus, you just gave me a heart attack.”

“I doubt you suffered a Myocardial infarction from the mere sight of me.” His dad pulled back though and stood beside Jim’s bed, hands on his hips.

Jim frowned. “Where is everyone?”

“Your mother is fetching you soup. Leonard and Spock are outside finishing my decorations.”

“My face hurts.”

“No surprise. You fell on it. Leonard had to fix your nose and you broke your glasses…again.”

“Damn it. Wait. Fix my nose?”

Dad nodded. “You scraped it up in your fall.”

“How long was I out?”

“An hour or so. Leonard gave you a sedative.”

Jim’s head hurt too. And his nose was stopped up. Now that he thought about his chest ached. Felt like puking too. “I really am sick, huh?”

“Seems that way.” His dad pulled up a chair and sat. The wrong way, as a matter of fact. His long legs straddling the back of the chair. “This reminds me of another Christmas.”

Jim grimaced. “I hope it’s not that bad.”

“That makes two of us, kiddo. Eight years old and in the hospital for Christmas. You worried your mother sick.”

“Only mom, huh?” Jim smiled a little.

“Your brother might have been a bit concerned.” His dad stared at him, in that sort of judgy way he had.  “Listen, I probably should have asked this before, but are you happy?”

“Dad.”

“Well, are you? I mean you seem to be, I guess. But you’ve lived a pretty isolated life. Maybe you don’t know what it’s supposed to be like.”

Jim would roll his eyes, but everything ached and it seemed like it would take more effort than he was able to expend just then. “I’m very content with Spock.”

“He doesn’t beat you or anything?”

“Dad!”

“A father wants to know.”

“I’m not some princess who needs rescuing by her dragon of a father. Geez.”

“George, are you pestering my baby?” His mom picked that moment to come in with a tray. Jim could see it contained a bowl with steam pouring off it.

His stomach rolled. “I’m not sure I can eat that just now, Mom.”

She set the tray down and came over to him, putting her hand to his forehead.

“Are you gonna upchuck, boy?” His dad asked.

“Dad, I’m not—”

“Shh. Don’t get yourself all riled up over your father. Your fever’s higher. Goodness, where’s Leonard when you need him? George, go get him. Jim’s more important than putting up a sleigh and eight reindeer.”

His dad left the room to do as he was told. Jim shook his head, only he regretted it instantly.

“Let me get you a bucket.”

She returned with one, which she handed to Jim just in time. He retched three times. During the third, Bones and Spock appeared in his room.

“You can see he’s worse, Leonard,” his mom said in an accusing voice.

“Yes, I see.” Bones glanced at them. “Everyone out but me.”

His mom and dad left, but of course Spock did not.

Bones bent over him, shining a light into his eyes.

“Stop. I don’t want to be blind too.”

“Quit whining.” Bones turned to the bag he carried. He glanced at Spock. “I said everyone leave but me.”

“Jim is my mate.”

Bones shook his head and pulled out a hypo that looked like the size of the Statue of Liberty.

Jim’s eyes bugged out. “What’s that for?”

“It’ll help with the nausea.” Bones stuck it in Jim’s neck. “The fever too.” He rested his hand on Jim’s face. “Listen, kid, I’m sorry I didn’t believe you were sick.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, it isn’t. I should have checked you. I thought you were faking so you wouldn’t have to come and then I thought you were faking to get out of the work.” Bones shook his head. “And take that hideous sweater off. It’s probably making you hotter.” He reached down to help Jim take it off.

“Cease.” Spock stepped over and pushed Bones away. “I will assist in removing his sweater.”

Bones sighed dramatically. “Hobgoblin,” he muttered. “Get some rest. I’ll be back to check on you and make sure you get liquids later.” He picked up the tray with soup and left the bedroom.

Jim sat up a little while Spock gently pulled the alien pizza sweater off over his head. “Thanks,” he said softly. “It was hot.”

Spock nodded. “You are sweating.”

“I’ll probably be freezing in an hour.” Jim stuck his bottom lip out. “This sucks.”

Spock sat on the edge of the bed. “I should have listened to you and insisted you not travel. It probably made your illness worse. I apologize.”

“Don’t blame yourself. I thought it was just because I didn’t want to face Mom and Dad, too.” Jim grimaced. “Maybe I’ll get a Christmas miracle and feel better by Christmas.”

“That is only two days away.”

“Thanks for the positive thinking, babe.”

“If I could switch places with you, I would.”

“I wouldn’t want you to feel this way.” Jim bit his lip. “I should probably have Mom find you someplace else to stay while we’re here.”

Spock stiffened. “Someplace else?”

“I don’t want you to get sick.”

“With my Vulcan biology, it is very unlikely I would become ill with what is likely some form of Terran flu.”

“Well, that is true.”

“And I will not be parted from you while you are in distress, Jim.”

“I feel too bad to argue with you,” Jim admitted. “And I like you with me.”

“Sleep.” Spock put his fingers on Jim’s face. “I will be back when I am done with your father’s decorations.”

“You don’t have to do that. I know Christmas is being forced on you.”

“I believe that I do,” Spock replied, smiling slightly. “Relationships are all about compromise, Jim. I will not ignore traditions you and your family find comfort in simply because I have never done them myself.”

“But—”

“Though my mother herself was raised Jewish, I was raised Vulcan without any acknowledgement of a deity. So any of the Terran holiday traditions are something I did not experience.”

“We weren’t religious either. It’s always been more of a secular thing for us,” Jim admitted.

“It is perfectly acceptable to partake in your family traditions, Jim, I assure you.” He stood, and then leaned down to kiss Jim’s forehead.  

“Spock?” Jim called out as Spock reached the door.

“Yes, ashayam?”

“Just…I really love you.” He closed his eyes and went to sleep, with the echo of Spock’s return of his affections in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will have one more chapter up probably Saturday. Then this one will be back after Christmas and will go to the New Year.


	9. Christmas Eve

“Hey, kid.”

“Dad.”

His dad came into his room carrying two mugs. He handed one to Jim. “Leonard said you could try just broth.”

Jim grimaced but took it anyway. He was kind of hungry, but also wasn’t too sure how his stomach would handle anything substantial. “What have you got?”

“Warm Mulled Wine.” His dad held up the mug.

“Wish I did.”

“I know. It stinks being sick on Christmas Eve.” His dad sat in the chair next to the bed. “Where’s your husband?”

“Meditating I’d guess. I woke up and he wasn’t here.” Jim looked down into his broth. “I had a terrible dream.”

“Yeah?”

“I dreamt I never even knew you.”

His dad arched his brows. “What?”

Jim fidgeted with his mug. The memories of the dream was still really strong in his mind. “You were in Starfleet and you were killed by a Romulan as I was being born.”

Dad snorted. “Me in Starfleet?”

Jim smiled a little. “Yeah. You were the captain.”

“I’m a scientist, kid.”

Jim nodded. “Yeah. Anyway, it was awful.”

His dad leaned over and squeezed his hand. “It was just a dream, Jim. Drink your broth.”

Jim lifted the mug to his lips and took a small sip. It tasted pretty decent considering. “What if this is the dream?”

“Well, if it is, you make the best of it, don’t you?” His dad shrugged. “You can’t worry about the small stuff in life, Jim. Crap like that will make you nuts. Right? Listen, I brought one of your presents with me.”

“It’s only Christmas Eve.”

“I know, but we’re old enough to break the rules now and again.” He handed Jim a small box.

Jim set the mug down for a second. It was wrapped in old fashioned Santa Clause paper. “It’s too small to be another sweater.”

“Not a sweater. But look at mine. Pretty cool, huh?”

His dad had on another sweater. This one was navy with a big Christmas tree on the front. It was more subdued then the last one.

Jim couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah, it’s cool.” He tore open the paper on his present and opened the lid of the box. Inside was a very fancy man’s watch with the Starfleet symbol on the face. It was, actually, super cool.

“This is great! Thank you, Dad.”

“It’s from Mom too.”

“I’ll thank her later. What’s she doing?”

“Her and Leonard are baking gingerbread men and women.”

Jim felt a little pang of regret. Silly to want to be down there making the gingerbread with them. Funny how he didn’t want to come, but now he hated missing everything.

“Hey, cut out that frowny face. You’ll be okay, kid.”

“I know. I do. And I’m glad everyone else is having a good time.” He put his watch down and picked up his broth. Took another sip. “Thanks for this. It actually tastes good.”

His dad grinned and stood. “No doubt anything would at this point. I’ll send Spock to you.”

Jim took a few more sips, glad his stomach seemed okay for the moment. It was another ten minutes before Spock appeared, wearing a charcoal sweater that was much more attractive than the Christmas ones.

“Hi.”

“How do you feel?” Spock asked, coming to sit on the bed near Jim. He held two fingers out for Jim.

Jim touched his fingers to Spock’s. “A little better. I’m managing to drink this. Were you meditating?”

“Yes. Or trying to. It is not easy in a household of boisterous Humans.”

“Sorry about that.”

“Do not apologize. I am pleased to be here.” Spock glanced at Jim’s watch. “From your father?”

“And Mom. Nice, huh?”

“Indeed.” Spock looked vaguely pained for a moment. “Jim, about your present.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Perhaps not. But in the spirit of the occasion, I did attempt to do so.”

“Attempt?”

“I sought the assistance of my mother as I am not familiar with choosing gifts of great significance.”

Jim laughed. “I see. It doesn’t have to be of great significance, honey.”

Spock inclined his head. “I selected a few other things such as shirts, underwear, and a pair of pants. Also books I thought you might enjoy.”

“Spock, honey, you aren’t supposed to tell me ahead of time. Part of it is you wait for the person to open it.”

“Interesting. My intention is to tell you that I selected the same watch for you that you just received from your parents.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “Oh. Oh.”

Spock nodded. “Yes.”

“Oh, Spock. I’m sorry.”

His brows furrowed. “For what do you apologize?”

“It’s no fun when someone gets the same present for someone as you did. Your mom suggested it?”

“She suggested a watch. I selected the specific one.”

“I love the idea anyway. Thank you.” He squeezed Spock’s hand. “I love you.”

“I love you also.” Spock hesitated. “I am sorry for being a failure at selecting appropriate presents.”

“You aren’t. You’re perfect.”

“When we return home you may select something else.”

“Okay,” Jim agreed, just because it seemed to matter to Spock. But really he loved that Spock called his mom for help.

“You should rest some more. I was recruited to help in cookie baking by your mother.”

Jim chuckled. “Lucky you.”

Spock arched a brow.

“No, I mean that. I would love to be doing that right now.”

“Soon, ashayam.” Spock stood and leaned down to kiss his forehead. “I will bring you tea later.”

Jim would rather have a big steak, but he supposed tea would have to do. He nodded and took another sip of his broth, wishing he had imagination enough for it to taste like a standing rib roast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays. See you after Christmas


	10. Viewing

“You should not stand out here for long, Jim,” Spock told his husband. In his opinion, Jim was far too sickly to be outside at all. But Jim was stubborn and had insisted he was well enough the evening after Christmas to come outside to look at the lights and decorations that had gone up on the farmhouse.

“I won’t,” Jim said. “I promised, didn’t I?”

His mate was bundled up under a huge thick coat. He’d first put on a lightweight windbreaker but Spock had quickly vetoed that with the definite input of Winona Kirk. Besides the heavy coat, Jim wore a scarf, a hat, snow boots, and gloves. He’d balked at the snow boots, declaring he’d only be outside for minimal time.

That argument, Spock won.

A light snow fell on them as they stood outside observing the house. Spock had spent a few minutes attempting to brush snow off his husband but when it never ceased to add more to Jim’s outerwear, Spock gave up.

“You’re supposed to look at the lights,” Jim informed him.

“Pardon?”

Jim glanced at him with a warm smile. “You’re watching me. Instead of the lights and decorations.”

“Indeed. I have seen them. And since the time I first looked upon them, they are little changed.”

Jim laughed low and shook his head. “Think we should visit your parents during our next break?”

“They would welcome a visit from us.”

Jim visibly shivered which only displeased Spock more.

He moved closer to his husband, wrapping his arms around Jim’s middle and pulling him very close. “You are experiencing cold.”

“Well, sure, it’s a little frigid out here. But I’m not going to freeze to death in the few minutes I stand out here, Spock.”

“We have been out here for ten minutes. Surely you have seen all there is to see.”

“Oh, probably, grouchy.”

“I am not grouchy. I am concerned for your well-being.”

“It’s just I basically missed Christmas.”

“I know and I am sorry.”

“Better luck next year.” Jim sipped from the hot cocoa his mother had given him before they went outside.

The door to the farmhouse opened and George Kirk stepped outside.

“Well, kid, what do you think?”

“It looks great, Dad.”

“Humans are weird, huh, Spock?”

Spock thought so, but he wondered what prompted the proclamation from George. “Sir?”

“Dad,” George reminded him for probably the tenth time since they’d arrived. Spock did not even call his own father ‘dad’. “We go through all this trouble of decorating the outside and inside of our homes for what essentially are just a few days a year.”

Spock nodded. “That is indeed odd.”

“When do you plan on taking it down, Dad?” Jim asked.

“Oh after the new year, I suppose.” George eyed them. “Speaking of, I discussed it with your mother and she and I think you two ought to go back to San Francisco on December 30th.”

“Dad?”

“You’ve had rough year. Teaching on Vulcan, meeting Spock, getting bonded and married, starting at the academy, having your parents for Thanksgiving, coming here, and then getting sick. It’s a lot for someone with such a delicate constitution like you to handle.”

Spock felt his human stiffen in his arms.

“I’m not delicate.”

“I didn’t say _you_ were, I said your constitution.” George shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Spock realized George wasn’t even wearing a coat. “Are you not cold?”

George snorted. “Another one with a delicate constitution. This is practically shorts weather, son.”

“Dad,” Jim said with a sigh.

“The point being, we talked it over and decided you guys ought to get to ring in the New Year alone together in your apartment back home. Well, where you live now anyway. As far as I’m concerned this is your home and always will be. So I got you the shuttle tickets to go back on the 30th. Consider it our Christmas present to you.”

“Who’ll help you take down the stuff?”

“Leonard’s staying on for a few days after you two leave, so he can help me.”

“Bones is staying?”

George grinned. “Consider that another present. Besides, we like having Leonard here. You know his daddy and I are old friends.”

Spock very nearly shook Jim and asked him why he was questioning their good fortune, but he remained calm and cool as expected. “That is very generous of you, sir.”

“Dad, Spock. After all you’re family now with the boy here.”

“I’m not a boy,” Jim grumbled.

George rubbed his knuckles on the top of Jim’s head and then laughed when Jim attempted, rather unsuccessfully, to push him away. “Come back inside where it’s warmer. You never did have any sense.”

Spock frowned. “What is that thing your father does to the top of your head?”

“A noogie. Drives me fucking crazy with that. He’s done that to both Sam and me since we were kids. You’re lucky.”

“How so?”

“I can’t imagine Sarek giving anyone noogies.”

The sudden image of his father doing just that, imagined though it was, startled a laugh out of Spock he could not contain.

Jim turned in his arms, eyes wide and smile bright. “God, I do love it when you do that.”

“To what do you refer?” Spock asked, attempting to look innocent. A difficult thing on a Vulcan.

“Laugh. It’s a rare gift. I absolutely love your smile.” He put his arms around Spock’s neck. “You are the most gorgeous being in all the universe, did you know that?”

Spock shook his head. “I am not.”

“Who is more so?”

“You.” Spock kissed him. He didn’t care that Jim was still recovering. Kissing Jim was like life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's two chapters left and the 12th chapter will be sort of short and almost an epilogue of sorts.


	11. Ringing in the New Year

“Hey, thanks for everything, Bones,” Jim said, giving his friend a big hug as he and Spock prepared to leave.

“I didn’t do much. I didn’t even realize you were really sick.”

“Well, sure, but I understand that. And you’re staying behind with the folks so Spock and I can get our funky on.”

“Oh, God, you did _not_ say that.”

Jim grinned. “I definitely didn’t.”

“Stay out of trouble until I get back.”

“I intend to.”

Bones snorted. “You always intend to. And keep the hobgoblin in line.”

Jim nodded. “I intend to do that as well. He’s kind of wrapped around my little finger.”

“Hmm.”

Bones stepped away and Jim went over to his parents.

“All right, okay, Mom, Dad, thanks for having us. Wish I wasn’t sick most of the time.”

Winona started sniffling and Jim realized with dawning horror she was crying.

“Mom!”

“Can’t a mother be sad her baby’s leaving?” She threw her arms around Jim, hugging him tightly. “Next time you have to stay like a month, no two months!”

“Um.” He patted her back and looked helplessly at his dad.

“Let the boy breathe, Wy.”

She released him but with obvious reluctance. 

“We’ll come for a visit in the spring,” his dad advised.

Before Jim could respond, Spock spoke up. “Please let us know the date in advance and we will make arrangements for your stay at a nearby hotel.”

Jim’s lips twitched even as his dad said with a wide grin, “You learn fast, Spock.”

“It’s only that we just have the one bedroom apartment,” Jim added. “Limited space. We want you and Mom to be comfortable, of course.”

“Of course.” He pulled Jim into a hug, squeezed the stuffing out of him, and then just as quickly released him. “Enjoy your time together.” He glanced at Jim’s mother and then back to Jim. “You never know when everything can end just like that.” He snapped his fingers for emphasis.

It was an oddly maudlin thing for his dad to say, but Jim was too excited to be getting out of there to think too hard on it.

He turned to Spock. “Ready?”

“Indeed.”

They were taking a cab to the shuttle bay and the driver was waiting, so with one more wave, Jim and Spock got in the cab and made their way to the place that would remove them from Riverside at last.

 

“Home sweet home!” Jim exclaimed as he waited while Spock scanned his palm at the door of their apartment.

“Indeed, I did begin to wonder if we would ever make it.” Spock stood back to let Jim enter first.

“I _know_. What was with that delay in Denver? Ugh.”

“Not to mention the traffic jam just getting to our apartment here.”

Jim threw his arms around Spock’s neck. “Definitely a conspiracy to keep us from getting to exactly where I want us to be.”

Spock arched a brow. “And where is that?”

“The bedroom, naturally. Specifically our bed.”

Spock cocked his head. “I supposed you will get your way considering I am wrapped around your finger.”

Jim lowered his gaze, swallowed and chanced a glance at Spock from under his lashes. “You, uh, you heard that, huh?”

“Vulcans have superior hearing.”

Spock’s eyes were glittering dangerously. Jim supposed he shouldn’t find it hot, but well…

“Maybe you should, you know, punish me. For my insolence.”

“You were insolent.”

Jim nodded, licked his lips. “I’m saying.”

“I suggest you make your way into the bedroom and get undressed.”

“Are you coming?”

“In a moment,” Spock said coolly.

Jim took a step and faltered, his knees giving way slightly. He grinned sheepishly at Spock who merely raised a brow.

Damn, he loved it when Spock got all surly and superior like this.

His own cock had risen between his legs causing his pants to be uncomfortably tight. He hurried into the bedroom and began to yank his shirt off over his head.

He’d only got his pants unzipped when Spock appeared in the doorway.

“You are far too slow.”

“Slow? I am not. And anyway, you know I was your professor, and you should show me some resp—ooooh.”

Jim suddenly found himself face down on the bed. How Spock did it so fast Jim didn’t know. But Spock pulled Jim’s pants down off his ass and past his thighs, stopping at Jim’s knees.

He felt a stinging slap on his right buttocks which reverberated loudly in the room.

“Ouch!”

“Say that I am not wrapped around your finger.”

_Slap._

Jim bit back a moan. “Well, you are a little.”

_Slap._

_Slap._

“Say it.”

“It.”

_Slap._

_Slap._

_Slap._

_Slap._

“That is for being a smartass.”

_Slap._

_Slap._

_Slap._

_Slap._

“And that is for being an insufferable brat.”

_Slap._

Jim was panting as he asked, “And what was that one for?”

“Being too tempting for me to resist.”

Spock pulled Jim’s pants down to his ankles but left them there trapped around his shoes.

“Don’t you want to take the shoes off?” Jim asked, craning to look behind him.

_Slap._

“Turn back around,” Spock all but growled.

Jim let his teeth sink into his bottom lip. “But—”

“Silence, brat.” A naked Spock leaned over him and bit his shoulder.

Jim sucked in a breath.

“Behave or I will bite your more,” Spock warned.

Jim whimpered.

Spock’s teeth sunk into the spot just below the top of Jim’s spine. Jim shuddered.

Long fingers parted the cheeks of his ass and Jim didn’t bother to old back his keening cry.

“Like that?” Spock whispered directly in Jim’s ear. “Professor?”

“Jesus, Spock, just fuck me already. I’m dying.”

“You are not,” Spock replied, without bothering to hide his amusement. He rubbed his swollen member along the crack of Jim’s ass so many times in a row, Jim thought he really would die from Spock’s teasing.

“Spock. Spock, please.”

“I love a professor who begs,” was Spock’s wicked response.

“Then do it or I swear to God—”

“What? What will you swear?”

“Spock?”

“Hmm? Who is wrapped around who’s finger, ashayam?”

“Smug Vulcan bastard,” Jim ground out.

Just as he got the word ‘bastard’ out, Spock pushed into him. Jim mewled which caused Spock to groan out triumphantly.

He clawed at the quilt lying on their bed as Spock began to thrust into him. It was hard to move his legs since Spock had left his pants on to his ankles, so he was rather trapped, but that just seemed to spur Spock on.

When Jim went to scoot his hand underneath him Spock bit his back and slapped Jim’s hand away.

“Ouch!”

“When I say,” Spock growled out.

Fingers laced through his hair, yanking the strands just enough to cause Jim’s head to snap back. Jim’s whole body felt like it was overstimulated and then Spock’s fingers spread out gently over the crown of his head.

His orgasm exploded as Spock sought out his pleasure points and drove into him over and over until Spock screamed his name.

 

Spock came up behind Jim as he stood on the balcony of their apartment. His arms wrapped around Jim’s middle, pulling him close.

“You are not cold out here, adun?”

“A little. But it’s almost midnight.”

They’d spent all the night before, since they’d returned home, in their bed. And a better part of this day too. A short time ago they’d finished a vegetarian dinner Spock had prepared for them from fresh ingredients.

Spock shook his head. “The Terran way of celebrating a new year is not logical. It is simply a different Stardate. There is nothing particularly special about it.”

“You’ve lived another year. You look to the future and hope it is better than the prior year.”

“Hoping it will be so will not make it so.”

Jim laughed. “Yeah, I know my logical sweetheart. Hope springs eternal nevertheless.”

Spock kissed the back of Jim’s neck. “My las’hark.”

“Simmer down, Spock. We can’t live on sex alone.”

“We could try,” Spock said.

Jim rolled his eyes. “It’s time to count down.”

Spock sighed. He didn’t even bother to pretend otherwise.

“10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year.”

Jim turned in Spock’s arms and planted the biggest kiss on his beautiful Vulcan’s lips he could manage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter to go and that's going to be short and probably go up soon. Its basically an epilogue/indulgence for myself but if I can't indulge myself who can I indulge?


	12. Epilogue: Waking Up

Jim woke with a start and for a moment his heart pounded hard in his chest. He laid his hand over his too fast heartbeat.

“Spock?”

No answer.

He flung his arms out in the bed. He was sleeping directly in the middle. There was no Vulcan beside him.

Jim closed his eyes, wanting to go back to sleep and enjoy his dream all over again.

The boatswain’s whistle whined.

He fumbled for the button next to his bed. “Kirk here.”

“We’re on the approach for Gamma Trianguli VI, Captain.” Sulu’s voice. “Should make orbit in less than nine hours.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant.”

“And Happy New Year, sir.”

Jim paused. "Happy New Year. Kirk out. Computer, lights at 25%.”

The lights came on and he stared at the ceiling of his quarters. The hum of the ship gave him a little sense of peace.

With a sigh, he swung his legs out of bed and wiped his hand over his face.

“Spock?” he called again, though he doubted he’d receive an answer.

He didn’t.

Jim stood up and went to the bathroom to pee. His sonic shower was completed in record time and he was back in his quarters ordering himself a coffee from the replicator. He briefly looked in the mirror wondering if he really looked as old as he thought he did.

He spotted his glasses on the book he’d been reading the night before. Everything as it should be and…not.

After he was dressed, he swallowed down a protein shake, in deference to Bones more than anything, and left his quarters.

As usual the ship was bustling with activity and every crew member he saw greeted him. Just as he got into the turbolift, another member of the crew slipped in just before the doors closed.

“Captain.” His cool Vulcan first officer greeted him with a flick of his head.

“Mister Spock.”

The space between them could have fit a couple of other people and Jim tried not to be disappointed.

“Going to the bridge?” he asked politely.

“Indeed, sir.”

Jim pulled the lever. “Bridge.”

He tried to ignore the queasiness in his stomach but it wasn’t easy. “How’s the experiment going in Lab—?”

“Was the talk with Admiral Komack—?”

Jim shook his head. “You first.”

“You, Captain.”

The turbolift slowed down to open on the bridge. “Never mind.”

He went to get off.

Spock stopped him with a hand on his arm. “Your glasses are crooked. Professor.”

Jim couldn’t contain his smile as Spock straightened them. “Are we—?”

Spock quickly touched the corner of Jim’s mouth with his lips before straightening. “Captain.”

He exited onto the bridge, and Jim followed after him.

As Jim sat in the captain’s chair— _his_ chair—he spared one last glance for his husband before saying, “Status, Mister Suliu?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap on this and The Human Professor universe. Honestly I'm pretty much done with sequels because I've found they don't do well on here, but I said I would do this, so I did. My indulgence here was to imply at the beginning that maybe the Human Professor world was Jim's fantastic dream where he had both his parents alive and had a decent childhood as well as Spock well before he got older and established as captain. But clearly you see in the end that Jim and Spock from Human Professor are indeed still together, though, I did imply they were having a small disagreement between them. As couples do.
> 
> Happy New Year


End file.
